


Locked Hamstrings

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a total sap, Dean's all cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam is tired of them, aerobic!Castiel, married, stuntman!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas did stretches with him and rubbed the muscle out. It was painful to say the least, but after the very steamy massage and both of them trying out their flexibility on each other in Dean’s trailer, they hit it off. After that they were inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Hamstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [This Gif](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6c1dddfccbb1b6e4f9cc94b896caf381/tumblr_mepmlr4v011qbyxr0o1_400.gif)
> 
> I didn't even mean to write this... It just happened.

Dean loves being a stuntman. He loves the feel of jumping from platforms, racing fast cars, being the guy that gets shot at and has to run. It’s the flow of adrenaline that pumps and laces through his blood. It’s what makes him run faster than the thing chasing him. It’s that feeling of accomplishment when the director tells him “good job” and get’s a pat on the back.

Dean felt his back hit the trampoline and aimed his feet to run up the wall. Cas and Sam were shooting videos of what he could do for his portfolio, he was told of a new Micheal Bay film in the making and from what he heard from his manager their last stuntman got hurt and filed an early retirement. As much as it sucked for the other guy, it was a win in Dean’s book.

Dean took two steps up the wall, pushed back, rose his arms mid-air and grabbed his knees before doing a balled back flip. When he hit the trampoline again he used his momentum to get himself higher up the wall and pointed at Cas who was standing at the ledge of the wall filming him.

“I..” Dean let gravity take him back two steps and fall with his hands to his side. He made his weight solid, letting the force of gravity drop him back before he pushed against the solid of the trampoline and ran up to Cas once again.

“Love..” Dean dropped back before catching the dazzling smile of his husband.

“Stop flirting, Dean.” Sam sighed as he fell back.

Dean pushed for one more bounce and ran up the wall, he reached and gripped the edge of plush covered wall and threw himself up, toppling both he and Cas over onto the blue foam mat, “You!” 

Dean moved the camera out of the way and kissed Cas’ cheeks. Cas broke out in a fit of giggles and let Dean slobber kissed all over his face.

“Dean we’re going to have to film again!” Sam yelled, he heard him running up the steps to get to the platform.

Dean sat back on Cas’ stomach, letting most of his weight rest on his own thighs and looked down at Cas who was red faced and lightly laughing. “Nah, send those in.”

Castiel frowned and took his left hand, “They’re unprofessional, Dean.” Castiel placed a soft kiss to Dean’s ring and let their hands twine. 

Sam nodded, “What Cas said.”

Dean looked at the man beneath him, “Are you going to go to all my takes?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you going to be there even when I don’t have a take but just need to be there?”

Castiel nodded.

“Are you gonna’ let me kiss you on set when I feel like it?”

Castiel blushed and bit his lip.

Dea looked up from Cas and to Sam, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, so he’s gonna’ be there all the time. If they don’t hire me because of that one little video then they won’t be able to stand me on the set, now will they?”

Sam scrubbed his hands over his face, “Fine. Fine, but tell Ellen this is your idea and not mine.”

Dean smiled and stretched over Cas’ body, covering it with his, “Awesome!”

Sam made a disgusted face and picked up Cas’ camera, “I’m going to get out of here before this get’s father than rated G.”

Dean snorted and looked at Sam, “It’s gonna be pornogrphic in less than five seconds so you better run down those stairs.” Dean ran his fingers over Cas’ sides and started moving down Cas’ body, trying to get to his zipper.

Sam squealed and ran from the platform, making both Dean and Cas burst out laughing.

“I wasn’t really gonna’ suck you off in public, I just wanted to mess with Sam.”

Castiel moved from underneath Dean and crossed his legs, “What if you don’t get the job because of that video?”

Dean splayed himself out and put his head in Cas’ lap, “Batman was offering me a thing.”

Castiel started carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, “Really? Why don’t you take it?”

“It’ll be filmed in Canada and with your visa I don’t want to not be able to see you for that long.”

Dean had met Castiel on the set of being a stunt double in a film taking place in Canada. At first they started off rocky, Cas was the sets’ arobaic stretcher. He helped both the stuntmen and actors relax for their strenuous roles. Dean being the cocky man he is decided that he didn’t need help with things like that because he never needed it before. But after doing a tumble down a steep hill his hamstrings were locked and anything he did would cause him to double in pain. Reluctantly Dean went to Castiel to help loosen up, Cas did stretches with him and rubbed the muscle out. It was painful to say the least, but after the very steamy massage and both of them trying out their flexibility on each other in Dean’s trailer, they hit it off. After that they were inseparable. 

They spent time with each other on the set and off of it, but when the film was over and Dean had to go back to the states to work on a Guillermo film they were equally heart broken. They started a long distance relationship, but the hours were tricky. Dean traveled with the set and traveling ment different hours. Dean was about to break it off because he didn’t think he could deal with the pain of distance anymore when Cas showed up at his set with a work visa and a huge smile. After the long Guillermo film and all the trials Dean had to go through with Castel, Dean asked Cas to marry him. And he said yes. 

They were still working out the kinks with the immigration papers and trying to provide evidence that their relationship was sincere, but Dean knew they’d sort it out. It didn’t matter how long until he and Cas could travel out of the country again, all that mattered was that Cas was with him and that he didn’t need to leave.

Castiel sighed and twined his fingers through Dean’s short hair, “I’m sorry that you miss big opportunities because of my visa.”

Dean turned around and pressed his forehead against Cas’, “It’s fine, babe, seriously. I like being here with you, I don't care about those other things. You are what matters most.”

Castiel smiled and softly placed his lips against Dean’s, “Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

“Loving me.”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, “You’re such a sap, babe.”

Castiel shrugged, “But you love me.”

Dean hummed, “That I do.”

They sent in those same tape to Michael Bay’s people and two months later Dean got a call back saying that he was going to be the main stuntman on their team. Three months after that Castiel’s immigration papers went through and he became a legal resident to the United States of America. And after they Michael Bay film Dean and Castiel went on a the honeymoon to Europe that they wanted since all five years of their marriage. 

 

Dean smiled at his husband, they were wandering around in San Giovanni, both in awe at the architecture and happier than ever. Castiel turned to Dean who was sitting in a pew looking up to the ceiling. 

“I’m so glad you got your hamstring locked all those years ago.”

Dean turned and kissed his husbands hair, “Me too, Cas. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
